


Escape

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Remus comes home one evening to find the lights in his living room on. He didn't expect to find Sirius there.





	Escape

Remus just arrived in the little cottage the ministry had provided for him, when he noticed the light in the living burning.

Instincts from the first Wizarding war kicking in, he carefully made way to the living, wand raised and eyes wide open.

However none could have him prepared for what he saw, Sirius curled up on the floor.

Slowly he lowered his wand, etching closer to his ex well actually they never broke up boyfriend. Even if the papers warned everyone for this man, he couldn't believe Sirius would ever harm him.

Keeping his eyes on the man, he kneeled down by him, rolling him onto his back.

Sirius was in one word dirty and broken. Scars and little wounds littered across his body, his feet and hands freezing. His hair untamed and knitted together.

Remus tilted his head, notice the ministry or hear him out and be in slight trouble.

Before he could make the decision, Sirius started to stir eyes fluttering open, looking around in confusion. Finally his eyes landed on Remus, and he sat up.

"It was wormtail, I could never have done it" he rasped, pleading Remus with his eyes to believe him.

"But why? You were" Remus mumbled to himself, until the pieces clicked together in his brain.

"You only pretended to?" he asked looking into Sirius eyes. At the others little nod, he broke and hugged Sirius close to him.

All these years mourning, wondering just why. All that time while they could have spent it together.

Suddenly a low growl broke from within him.

"Calm down Moony he will pay that rat" Sirius gripped him tighter, "I know where he is".

Remus looked and nodded, before lifting Sirius up and carrying him wordlessly to the bathroom.

"Remus what you doing" Sirius asked, his force hoarse from not being used.

"Cleaning you. As much as I'm glad you know where the traitor is, it hurts me to see you like this."

A little smile was all he got before he started with undressing Sirius, before placing him in the tub which filled automatically.

A groan sounded from the other man at the first touch with the warm water.

He got a soft sponge and coated in soap, than with all the care in the world, he started to wash Sirius' body, rinsing the sponge 3 times before he was done.

Gently he nudged Sirius head down so he could start washing his hair. Remus washed it with soap and conditioner, carefully untangling the mess it had became, being sure not to hurt Sirius.

After that was done as well, he let Sirius stay in the bath, getting a big towel himself.

Than he carried Sirius out the bath, drying him, coating all the little wounds in creme that would help them heal. When Remus was sure he had covered each wound, he dressed Sirius in some of his pyjama's, before taking him to bed.

Here he cuddled him from behind, holding onto him tight, whispering soothing words into his ear. Soon the all too familiar snores were heard, and Remus quickly fell asleep too.

They would get the traitor later, make sure their godson was safe. And maybe after they could be a proper family. 


End file.
